Life at Nome
by BeWolf96
Summary: Humphrey Overhouser is new to Nome. He moves in with a wolf named Tony. But at school he meets someone that will change his life, both good changes and bad changes. Yaoi don't like don't read. M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Humphrey's POV**

My eyes crack open

I roll from my belly to my back, looking up at the ceiling, and stretch.

_'Sigh'_

I sit up, kick my ledge over the edge of the back, and I rub my face.

_ Hi, I'm Humphrey Overhouser, 16, bisexual, and I just moved to Alaska to a new foster home, in Nome. A.K.A the middle of nowhere._

Getting up out of bed, I walk to my dresser, and get a pair of slim back jeans and a black T-shirt with piano keys on it. I grab my empty backpack, and walk downstairs. "See ya after school.'' I say and walk to the door

Garth completely ignores me, but Tony turns to look at me. "Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?" He asks.

I look at him. "No thanks." I smiles very lightly, and put my hand on the knob.

"Hold on.." Tony says, and starts to walk to me, with his hand in his back pocket. "Here. Take this for lunch." He says and hands me a twenty dollar bill.

That kinda took me back. I didn't expect that at all, no foster parent has given me money for lunch. But I take it gratefully. "Thanks." I smile and walk out.

_ Here's a little stuff about me. My parents left me at age of 5. I think because they weren't prepared for a child, and didn't want an abortion. But since then I've been fostered by the Winstons. I recently left because they were caught abusing me, and I'm not going into that... But Tony seems really nice, and I'm still warming up to every one but Garth... He's a different story. He's 20, school-drop-out, unemployed, a crackhead, and a jerk. But hey, maybe he needs to warm up to me too._

I soon reached Nome High, and walk in. I had received a map and a schedule.

(PS. I'm not going to write his classes unless it is needed, because this is FanFic. Not a text book))

*_First bell of the day_*

**First class:** History...

_ ~Borning_

**Second class:** Algebra II...

_ ~Bitchy teacher_

**Third class:** Literature and Creative Writing_  
><em>

I _trot_ to the classroom, and walk in, looking around, taking in all the new faces. I sat down in an empty seat, and look at the teachers desk.

*Second_ bell*_

"Good morning class." The teacher said, then turns her attention to me, with a warm smile. "You must be Humphrey. I'm Mrs. Writtenhouse, and you cam at a good time, we just finished the first grading period so we all will be starting on new stuff so you shouldn't be to confused."

I nod, and place my chin on my hands, waiting for Mrs. Writtenhouse to give our assignment.

"Today we will be working in pairs for a short-story, that should be at least 20 pages long.'' She says pausing to let some of the students that were whispering to stop. Once they did she continued, "One person has to write half of it, and the other person has to write the other half. This project is 50 points, and I will give you today and, if needed, tomorrow to finish. And be aware this project is also to show you how different peoples writing skills and grammar is different. You may begin." She says, sitting at her desk getting a book and began to read.

I just sit there. Waiting for someone to come to me. And someone does.

"Hi there." A deep masculine voice, speaks softly beside me. I turn to face him and.. woah.. he was so tall and buff. His biceps stretch his sleeves, his pecs bulge out of his tight T-shirt like boulders, and... it looks like there's a grapefruit in his pants!

"U-um no. Do y-you want to be my partner?'' I ask, a little nervously

'_Wow.. Am I stuttering?! I mean yeah I'm bisexual but no one has ever made me feel like that. Man or woman_

The wolf chuckles. "Alright then." He says, and pulls his desk next to mine. "So are you new?"

I nod getting some paper and pencils. "Yep. Just got here yesterday."

"Cool. My name's Balto." He said smiling nicely at me.

I smile back, and look into his eyes. "I'm..." I looked deeper in his eyes and they were... yellow! That was amazing! I never ever seen that before, and they're... Beautiful. "Humphrey..." I said, not looking away from his eyes. Now after was seemed like seconds might have been half a minute, and he's looking at me confused. I quickly look away, covering my face, to hid a blush, spreading across my face.

'_Great.. Now he thinks I'm a creep...'_

Balto chuckles. "Hey its cool man. I know i have... unusual eyes.'' He said smiling lightly.

I look back up at him, with a tint of pink on my cheek, and chuckle nervously. "So. What do you wanna write about?"

"Umm.." Balto says, debating. "I don't know. I don't do well in this class. I'm more of a numbers person.." He says and rubs the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"Hehe well.. maybee.. A girl that can see the past, present, and future when she looks in water and mirrors, but they're all lies, and she must look beyond them to find the truth." I say trying to use the best of my imagination.

Balto looks at me. and smiles. "That sound pretty deep." He chuckles. "Lets do it!"

I also chuckle, and smile.

**Fourth class: **P.E.

_Damn... I'm out of shape..._

The school day went by pretty fast, but I couldn't get Balto out of my head. He is very handsome, he's 18, he's a senor, and he has an awesome body. We actually eat lunch together at a dinner. I was always fidgeting cause... _sigh.. _I have a crush on him already..

*2 months later*

_The couple months in Name has been great! Balto and I are the closest friends (But I decided to keep the crush I have on him a secret). Tony is great, but Garth. Don't even ask, but whatever. I'm really happy here._

"Tony?'' I call him from the living room.

"Yeah?" Tony calls back from the kitchen, probably making dinner.

"Is it alright if I go to Balto's place for the weekend?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. Balto had asked me to hang out with him over the weekend, because Boris is in Russia on business, and he would be extremely bored.

Tony turns to face me with a small smile. "Sure. Does his parents mind?'' he asked as the soup was boiling.

"Nope. Boris is fine with it." _I hope anyway_

"Alright." Tony smiles. "Could you tell Garth dinner is almost ready?"

I nod and walk down the hall, hang a right, into Garth's room, and, as usual, he's only in his underpants, smoking a cigarette.

_I have to admit.. He's pretty attractive... _I look up and done his body. _Its a pity_

"Garth. Dinner is about ready." I say, but the only response I get was getting flipped off. I roll my eyes, and walk back.

*After Dinner*

"Bye. See ya Sunday." I say to Tony, and I walked out the door, after Tony said goodbye, and Garth as usual, completely ignores me. I walk quickly three blocks south the four blocks east, and I'm at Balto's

Balto's POV

I am home alone. So I strip naked, not expecting Humphrey for a while. I don't really know why but I never grew out of my naked phase. It makes me feel more free in a way.

I trot to the fridge to grab a soda. When I walk back to my room, close the door, and I glance at my wall mirror, looking over my body. I would say I'm pretty attractive. I have bulging muscles everywhere, I don't have a bubble butt, but it sure isn't flat. My 'package' is bigger than most I think. Normal ball size is like the size of an egg or something. Mine are like tennis balls. My humanoid dick is 9'' with a 3.5'' knot. I smile lightly, and lay on my bed, tucking my hands behind my head.

Humphrey. He's just so awesome, and I'm so lucky to be his friend. But lately... I have not been able to get him out of my head, I feel different when I'm with him, Sometimes I want to hug, him for no reason, smack or pinch his butt, and wrap my arm around him when we're sitting next to each other.

_Do I... 'like' him?..._

All this thinking, trying to figure out my true feelings for him just made me confused. I always thought myself as straight, but after my x-girlfriend, Jenna, dumped me, it left me.. unsure

_Or is it a fluke?.._

I don't know..

_but..._

"Ugh.." I mutter, getting a headache. Then I remember ready something on the internet that sex lowers blood pressure, which reduces headaches. Masturbation would work.. Right?

"Worth a try.." I slide my hand down my body to my flaccid dick, and stroked it softly, until it was hard and sticking straight up. Now I start fapping like crazy.

"Ungh." I grunt as I thrust my hips up slightly, and close my eyes, fantasizing. Not about girls. A boy. And the boy.. Humphrey Overhouser.

~Meanwhile~

Humphrey reaches Balto's house. He trots to the front door and walks in._ Hey, best friends don't need to knock_.

"Balto? You home?" humphreu calls out, looking around for Balto. He notices Balto's room door is closed so he walks up and knocks. "Balto? Ya in there?"

I swear.

When I heard the knock, my heart felt like it was going a hundred miles a hour, and it actually made me light-headed. Then when I heard Humphrey's voice, I started to panic.

Jumping off the bed, I run to the closest clothing I could see. A tshirt way to big for me, and sweat pants. I put them on, and run to the door, opening it. I smile. "Hey buddy. You're early."

Humphrey chuckles. "Yep I di-..." Humphrey says when he suddenly looked down, and his eyes widen. "I uh.. I." His face turned pink. "I.. you... you have a..." He says pointing down.

I look down and see I have a huge bulging tent. My eyes widen, and an intense blush spreads across my face. I try to push it down. "I uh.. was taking a nap and.. you know.. you can get boners in your sleep.."

Humphrey chuckles at my embarrassment. "Lets have some fun."

*1 hour later*

"Come on Balto! Shoot that stupid bear!" Humphrey yells, sitting crosslegged on the floor in front of me. We have been playing Wii games for an hour now, and right now we're playing Cabala's Dangerous Hunt. "Yes!" Humphrey says, getting the high score. Once again.

I chuckle. "Yeah yeah yeah." I playfully stick my tongue out at him.

Humphrey chuckles too, and stands up, sitting next to me. "Do you wanna watch a movie now?"

I nod. "Sure." I smirk. "Horror?"

Humphrey grins. "Hell yeah!".

We chose The Conjuring, and as the movie progresses, I find that I'm moving closer to Humphrey, then about halfway through the movie, almost subconsciously, I wrap my arm around him. but I didn't take it back when I realized what I done.

_Fuck! why did I do that?!... Oh well.. might as well o full out..._

I pull him closer to completely wrap my arm around him, and I rub his arm and shoulder. Then, sensing Humphrey looking at me, I look at him too.

"Balto?.. what are you doing?'' Humphrey asked. Not annoyed, not irritated, but confused and nervous. But I didn't answer. All I did was look deep into Humphrey's eyes.

_Wow.. his eyes are beautiful. They look like as blue as the sunny sky, or, the core of a glacier.._

I have never felt like this. With anyone.

Like I had no thought or control whatsoever, I placed my free hand on Humphrey's cheek, closed my eyes, and kissed him


	2. First Date

**Humphrey's POV**

"Balto?..." I say, looking at him. He looked like he was in a trance or something, like he's staring into my soul. I blush a little as I look into Balto's eyes, as he looks in mine.

Suddenly, and without warning, Balto places a hand on my cheek and... Kisses me! My eyes widen, and I pull away a bit, but Balto follows me. He runs his hand that was on my cheek to the back of my head, and deepens the kiss.

I couldn't resist. I closed my eyes, and melted into the kiss, and place my hands on his muscular chest. He slides the arm that was around my shoulder to my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Soon, Balto was laying on top of me, and we were shirtless, French kissing, grabbing, and rubbing each other for who-knows-how-long.

Eventually, our lips separated.

**Balto's POV**

After I broke away from the kiss, and Humphrey looks at me, I can see his face turn to an intense red. He smiles shyly, and covers his face with a couch pillow. I smile happily when I saw him smile. "Sorry. Guess I should've asked first." I say and lay on my side, facing him.

Humphrey chuckles, and moves the pillow down a little, only showing his beautiful eyes. "No! If you did I would be to shy and nervous to even respond."

I chuckle. "So... Are we boyfriends now?' I asked, seeming to forget about my 'confusion' about men

Humphrey blushes more, and nods, smiling shyly. "Y-yeah.. If you want to."

I smile widely and happily, telling Humphrey 'yes', and I jump up from the couch. "C'mon, put your shirt back on." He say and toss him his shirt.

"... What are you doing?" Humphrey says, confused as he puts his shirt back on.

I put on my shirt, and smile at him. "I'm taking you on a date."

Humphrey blushes a little, but smiles widely and puts his shirt back on. "Where?"

I look at Humphrey smiling. "You'll see." I look down seeing my sweats. "I'll be right back." I say walking backwards toward the starts. "Imma put some jeans on." Humphrey nods, so I turn and run to my room. I put on my slim blue jeans and come back down, with a happy smile. "Lets go."

**Humphrey's POV**

"Tell me! Please! I can't take it anymore! Are we almost there?" I ask. We've been driving in Balto's car for at least an hour on a small road in the middle of nowhere.

Balto grins and chuckles at me. "Its about 38 more miles away."

I groan and slunk into my seat. At first I though he was taking me to some restaurant, but that ship sailed when we left the town of Nome and went straight through White Mountain. I turn my head to look out the window and see a giant boulder. But it looked like a bear! "Balto do you see that?" I asked pointing at the bearish looking rock.

Balto looks at it and chuckles. "That's Great Bear Rock."

"That's fucking cool." I say with a small smile.

"Hey." Balto says in the funny/serious voice.

I look at him and giggle. "Hehe sorry." I say and look out the window again.

_I wonder where Balto's taking me... I can't wait! I don't know everything about him, but I can tell he's the romantic type, and that he'll be a good boyfriend. And that is far more than I deserve.._

**Balto's POV**

About a half hour past, and Humphrey is fast asleep. On occasion I would hit a bump or dip, making Humphrey stir a litte bit, so I though some slow soft music would help him sleep.

_I'm so lucky to have Humphrey more than just a friend now. _

I look at Humphrey sleeping peacefully. I smile and rub his shoulder.

_I will love him and protect him for as long as I live. Yeah I know its a little fast to say that, but... I don't know.. I feel... different about Humphrey than I did with any girl I dated. But I don't care..._

''I love Humphrey..." I say softly to myself right before I reached my destination. I smile and lightly shake Humphrey's shoulder

"Mm?... Are we their yet?..." He asks groggily and sits up, stretching a little

"Yeah. We are." I say and rub his neck.

He looks out to see where we are, and its shocked. "The Alaskan Caverns?"

I smile. "Yep. It was totally worth the drive."

Humphrey chuckles. "It better be." We both jump out and we walk inside. As we walk, we saw what people expect out of caverns. Stalactites, stalagmites, and water dripping from the ceiling. But as we went deeper... We arrived to the 'main event'. "Wow..." I heard Humphrey say, with the most amazed, and in awe face ever

**There she be! Sorry about it not being complete. I saved most of it, but forgot to save the last part before uploading it -_- I hate technology..**

** Better longer chapter coming up. (Sexual warning). **

**And if any of you wanna be my friend on FaceBook, PM for my full name :3 Hasta luego!**


End file.
